


[先楊]咬痕

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 藤崎版先楊設定。在床上，楊對先寇布提出了一個要求……





	[先楊]咬痕

「……想留下傷痕。」

在床上的「一戰」過後，像隻被擼平的貓一樣慵懶地窩在男人懷中的黑髮青年，非常突兀地冒出了這句話。  
原本正像是在撫平貓毛般手指不斷在青年頭頂一路摸到脊椎尾端的手指停了一秒，才又再繼續原先的動作。  
「為什麼這麼說？」一邊回問，先寇布小心地調整了一下自己的姿勢，好讓懷裡的黑貓能在自己身上躺得更舒服一點。  
其實他們兩人要是直接分開都躺在床上——即使是塞進了先寇布高大魁武的身材，現在他們躺著的床也依然足夠寬敞——肯定會比現在這樣子舒服，但男人身上那隻貓今天特別黏人，似乎對赤裸的皮膚相貼傳來的溫度與觸感情有獨衷。  
「不覺得不公平嗎？」黑髮青年……楊用手指描繪著先寇布上身殘留的傷跡，就算男人有著同盟陸戰最強的稱號，但身上依舊留下了無數抹滅不了的痕跡。  
那一道道的傷痕，是戰場上活著的證明，是男人的勳章。  
「你們在流血搏鬥的時候，我卻是待在安全的艦艇上下達命令就好。今天要拿下這處地方、明天要攻打那個地方……就像這樣，不需要考慮你們的生命，只要說出自己的要求就好。可是最後所有榮耀卻全部都歸到我這樣一個從來沒有為此流過血的人身上……」  
先寇布一直覺得楊威利是個很複雜矛盾的人。  
要是一個人的靈魂形狀能被其他人觀察到，黑髮青年的靈魂肯定是難以用一句話形容出的多邊形。有著可以反射其他人的鏡面，有著攻擊性的銳角，卻又擁有圓潤的部份以及包容性。  
比誰都知曉戰爭的殘酷，比誰都渴望和平，偏偏卻又比誰都擁有最為優異的軍事才能……對方把自己的才能看成是謀殺的手段。  
這導致在某些時候，對方會因為這樣主觀與客觀上的落差，出現強烈自厭的傾向。  
這一面對方在其他人面前通常隱藏得很好，只有偶爾……比如現在這種兩人獨處的時候，會在先寇布面前洩漏出來。  
「咬我。」楊趴在先寇布身上，舉起自己的左手伸到男人的嘴前，「快點，不用客氣。」那雙如宇宙般深沈的黑色眼瞳，現在浮著一層昏暗的色彩。  
「提督……」先寇布嘆了口氣，用手握住了楊伸過來的手腕。  
先寇布小心地用牙齒輕囓著手腕處的皮膚，最後發出啵一聲，以輕啄般的吻結束對方的要求。  
「……一點都不痛。」黑髮的青年扁了扁嘴，不管是眼神還是臉上神情都寫滿了對男人的不滿。  
「因為下官並沒有打算弄痛您。」用手指撥開沾粘在青年額頭上的漆黑髮絲，先寇布用舌尖舔過自己剛才輕咬過之處的皮膚，從舌尖傳回的是汗水乾燥後微微的鹹苦味。  
「這跟我的要求不合。」趴在先寇布身上的楊任由男人舉著自己的手腕，那處皮膚下有著輸送血液的動脈。  
「提督，請別用懲罰您自己的要求來懲罰下官。」先寇布將黑髮青年的頭按向自己，狠狠吻住對方溫熱的唇瓣。舌尖掠奪著對方的熱度同時，也將自己混雜著情感的溫度傳遞給對方。  
不管科技再怎麼進步，不管人類脫離母星進入宇宙過去多久，人與人之間永遠做不到真正的完全理解。  
他明白青年靈魂的矛盾性，卻在某方面上來說是束手無策。所以先寇布能做的，就只是讓青年至少在自己懷中能安穩熟睡。  
這個吻在彼此的默契下迅速變了味。  
青年鼻腔發出甜甜的哼聲，雙腿逐漸滑落跨在先寇布的腰側上，並用一手往下摸，直到握住男人重新回復了硬度的熱物。  
臀瓣間那處小孔仍柔軟溼潤，不用再多花時間去適應。那根粗壯的硬物圓鈍的前端迅速擠入了濡濕火熱的穴孔，再次撐開緊窄的肉道。  
「嗯……」即使身體早已習慣這種行為帶來的快樂，但當被侵犯瞬間感受到的擴張感傳來時，還是讓楊眉頭皺到一塊。他低聲喘著氣，卻倔強地不肯停下動作。在他的努力下，那處似乎是漸漸習慣了異物的尺寸，不再是像剛開始一樣緊密，只是每當龜頭深入些許，肉壁就收縮起來，彷彿是在誘惑著硬物深入。  
先寇布自然地環抱住青年好支撐對方的動作，與自己相比，黑髮青年的體重顯得十分輕，就這樣像隻貓一般蜷曲在他懷裡顫抖。他吻著青年頭頂的髮絲，然後用掌心輕撫對方汗溼的背部，指尖順著背脊的線條滑下，往下托住跟隨著肉棒入侵而緊繃起來的臀部。  
楊的臉貼在他的胸膛上，呼吸時發出一聲聲細細如奶貓叫聲般的呻吟。青年的身材連先寇布的肩頭都及不上，此時在他的環抱下更顯得纖細嬌小，對先寇布而言這點重量根本算不上什麼負擔。  
先寇布自然不會就這樣什麼都不做，他用力抱緊懷中那名青年，像是想就此將對方揉進自己血肉裡。同時主動挺動下身，好讓那根粗物能以更加強勁的力道朝深處頂進。  
「先……寇布……」青年在刺激下蠕動著身體，腰也不由得跟著男人的進攻而扭動起來。快樂帶來的欲情取代了深邃的黑色中原先混入的那抹昏暗，取而代之的是閃爍的火苗。  
「嗯嗯……先寇布……那裡……」伴隨著每次抽插，青年都能感覺到自己肉體的變化，平衡的天秤正在朝著本能而傾斜過去。  
能夠讓他忘記自己擁有的思考能力，極致的快樂。  
在微微失神當中，屬於男人的性器已經徹底進到了楊的體內。那根東西如此粗壯並且巨大，似乎隔著小腹都能摸到那東西的形狀。  
楊的身體不受控地繃直，原本就過於緊緻的肉道狠狠地、激烈地抽搐收縮起來，不斷夾緊侵犯自己的熱物，並且讓彼此都能獲得同樣的快樂。  
龜頭不斷擠開柔嫩溼熱的肉壁，或許是因為嫩肉被摩擦過的快感太過於強烈，讓肉壁收縮得厲害，反而使得異物在侵入時有些困難。不過再怎樣緊密的抵抗，也敵不過男人一再的撞擊。最後幾乎停不下抽搐的軟肉像是徹底放棄掙扎，完全接納了異物的侵入，並且在龜頭頂開肉壁時緊緊地纏上去。  
楊的臉頰已經完全讓欲望所染紅，他用手撐在先寇布的胸膛上坐了起來，這樣能更容易讓肉棒進得更深點。隨著男人下身一起一伏的推進，喘息聲中混入了嗚咽，快感如一波接著一波的浪潮，從被侵犯之處沿著脊椎上升，直接侵犯到了大腦。  
男人的大拇指抹去了楊臉上滴落的汗珠，可是皮膚上仍不斷有新的汗珠在往外冒。  
上抬、下落，臀部為了追逐快樂不停重複著同樣的頻率。楊的目光逐漸渙散，然後他低下頭，主動親吻先寇布身上殘留下的傷跡。  
與肉體獲得的快感相比，這樣的親吻帶來的刺激實在是太過輕微，可彷彿卻是直接作用在靈魂上。  
「咬我……先寇布……」楊的呼吸與呻吟越發急促，繃直的身體似乎已經完全沉溺在快感中，「給我、嗚……你留下的痕跡……」在逼近的高潮下，他喃喃地說出自己的要求，「這是……命令……」  
原本保持著弧度的脊椎突然一緊，包裹著性器的窄道出現接連不斷的強烈抽搐，跟隨著高潮而在收縮。  
「提督你這個人……」男人一咬牙，保持著兩人相連的狀態，翻身將青年壓到了身下。  
這樣由上往下的衝力讓楊立刻便「啊——」地高聲叫出來，而由於插入去時衝力太猛，被壓在下方的青年身體甚至還被頂著偏離了原先的位置，但立刻被先寇布捉緊了腰拖回來。男人完全沒給楊一點緩衝時間，直接就開始全力抽送被緊裹著的肉棒。  
黑髮青年在快感下如同在配合般不停扭動腰臀，散亂的髮絲也跟著身體晃動的動作在床上移動。肉道越是收縮，男人進攻的攻勢便越是猛烈，短時間內就已經超越了方才楊自己主動時的次數。  
而在男人的手掌握住楊腿間跟著身體晃動的性器時，混雜著哽咽與喘息的呻吟聲猛地拔高，青年的脊背向上弓起，在兩人即將高潮的那瞬間到來前，先寇布狠狠地，咬住楊光裸的圓潤肩頭。

「好痛……」任由先寇布替自己清理身體上黏膩感的青年睜著眼，像在自言自語般吐出了這句話，自然也沒有得到回應。  
他的右肩上留下了一圈清晰的齒痕，銳利的犬齒甚至還刺穿了皮膚導致那印跡上還殘留著細微的血絲。  
溫熱的濕毛巾從上到下輕柔地擦過皮膚，卻刻意避開了那圈齒痕，所以除了隱隱的刺痛外，傷口處沒有太大的變化。  
「我去拿藥來幫您處理。」先寇布拿著毛巾離開床，準備去客廳拿常備的醫藥箱。  
「先寇布……」楊歪著頭看向那名男人，仍舊沒褪去情慾色彩的臉上浮起了笑容，「剛剛很舒服。」


End file.
